


Who Is The Real It?

by Kimynail



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Abuse, Behind the Mask, Bill Skarsgard - Freeform, Blood, Development, Fascination, First Time, I bad with tags, I will for sure add more tags, IT has a normal form., Loss of Virginity, Love, M/M, More characters dies about I will leave that as a surprise, Nightmares, Other, Patrick Hockstetter dies, Pending on Benscoms death., Pennywise has healing factors, Rape, Shapeshifting, They all know each other, They're already friends, This doesn't necessary follows the movie or book, Torture, Underage Drug Use, Underage Sex, Young and Old, and more of the oc, but for now there will be, everyone sorta has a different story line, it is met in another way, maybe crazy love, mild drug use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2018-12-30 10:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12107169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimynail/pseuds/Kimynail
Summary: Bill is going through allot of emotions and he doesn't know which one is right or wrong, he knows to follow his heart. But either way it goes he's going to feel pretty fucked up about whatever decision he makes.Pennywise The Dancing Clown is also going through allot, except he's not sure what it is. And well he, doesn't give a damn which decision he makes as long as he gets what he wants.. For now.





	1. Georgie's Death

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER I OBVIOUSLY DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF THE IT SERIES IT ALL BELONGS TO STEPHEN KING and their helpers. I Thank them btw for the genius story.  
> Also the scene you read after "Folding it ever so carefully" is not my writing, as in I did borrow some words from the book and pasted some here, a bit of it is re worded however alot of it is familiar from the book so yea I don't take credit for that at all!
> 
> Another note is that I'm bad at imitating others characters so if these oc's are a little or out of character then I'am sorry. I wasn't intentionally trying to base them all off the series anyway. But I try to incorporate a little at least so we all won't lost interest. Like come on wheres the fun in that? 
> 
> Second to last thing I want to say is that I haven't read the book.. Yet.. I've only read parts in some pages, however thats only because I pleasurably wanted to and I willing had to so that I know what I'am talking about while writing this fanfiction. 
> 
> The last thing is that this Fanfic isn't in any particular category or order from the book or movie. I feel like what I'am writing is sorta a alternative universe, because there is a bunch of turns on where Bills journey goes. However their personas I try to keep the same and a little bit of history, but future.. Not so much ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill is going through allot of emotions and he doesn't know which one is right or wrong, he knows to follow his heart. But either way it goes he's going to feel pretty fucked up about whatever decision he makes.
> 
> Pennywise The Dancing Clown is also going through allot, except he's not sure what it is. And well he, doesn't give a damn which decision he makes as long as he gets what he wants.. For now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER I OBVIOUSLY DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF THE IT SERIES IT ALL BELONGS TO STEPHEN KING and their helpers. I Thank them btw for the genius story.  
> Also the scene you read after "Folding it ever so carefully" is not my writing, as in I did borrow some words from the book and pasted some here, a bit of it is re worded however alot of it is familiar from the book so yea I don't take credit for that at all!
> 
> Hey I REALLY NEEed a proof reader! Because my typos are really bad so whomever can be my proof reader I would really much appreciate it ^^ 
> 
> Another note is that I'm bad at imitating others characters so if these oc's are a little or out of character then I'am sorry. I wasn't intentionally trying to base them all off the series anyway. But I try to incorporate a little at least so we all won't lost interest. Like come on wheres the fun in that?
> 
> Third to the last thing I want to say is that I haven't read the book.. Yet.. I've only read parts in some pages, however thats only because I pleasurably wanted to and I willing had to so that I know what I'am talking about while writing this fanfiction.
> 
> The last thing is that this Fanfic isn't in any particular category or order from the book or movie. I feel like what I'am writing is sorta a alternative universe, because there is a bunch of turns on where Bills journey goes. However their personas I try to keep the same and a little bit of history, but future.. Not so much ;)

_**June tenth : Three Fifty Eight PM** _

"WooHoo!! June 10th, summer vacations here I come!"  Richie shouted vociferously, spreading his arms nice and wide as if he sprouted wings. The boy stood proudly on the concrete stairs in front of the school entrance and or exit doors. Rain rushed down his face violently, a storm was occurring. "

What a way to spend the first day of freedom." Richie spoke softly to himself his eyes closed, a wide smile across his face that arched his cheeks far up to where he felt his cheek muscles touch the smooth black underline of his glasses. The brisk yet hot stuffy wet summer air swiftly rubbed against his smile, tickling his nostrils causing them to flair all awhile facing the streets of Derry Middle School whilst many other students started to rush pass him vigorously eager to escape the building and get to their activities> It seems as though Richie was the first one to exit the place as it was peaceful and empty just a second ago. Soonly his six other friends appeared alongside. Eddie on the right side of Richie and Stan on the left, at the same time the two boys on Richie's side pressed their palms ontop of Richies backhand, pinning it down aggressively to retreat Richies hands back to his sides.

The prideful boy slowly open his eyes, one eye rolling to the back of his eyelids in annoyance. "Come on guys can you at least let me enjoy a few minutes of sile-!"  Richie was cut off after he was pushed forward from behind causing Richie to become off balance evidently tripping over his own feet in result of falling face first. Fortunately his arms reached out infront of him allowing his hands to land flat on the solid ground instead of his face. Reluctantly he pushed himself from off the ground quickly turning around to face whomever he was pushed by. And of course it were to be the bullies he and his friends always had to deal with. Henry Bowers, Patrick Hocksetter and      Belch. 

Richie shrugged it off constantly as the bullies steadily walked toward the boy with the glasses till more kids start to appear in their view.. The rest of the Loosers club. Beverly with her arms crossed over her chest giving the bullies a intimating glare. Stan with a observing glare, Ben staring with narrowed eyes, Mike standing tall and proud as his glare was threatening. And Bill, whos gaze was piercing through the bullies eyes giving them shivers down to the core.  However they just took a step back and chose not to stand down. 

"Ooh what's wrong guys." Patrick cooed in sarcasm taking one step closer to the group. "All we wanted was to celebrate with you guys over the fact that its summer brake!" Patrick started to shout the movements in his arms lifted into a shrug of questioning, in the mix of it all he began to laugh that encourage the other bullies to follow with various laughs, earning their slow steps toward the boys. 

Richie shuddered backwards to be behind his friends however Stan reached his arm out to block his friend from fully vanishing away while his eyes were still glaring at the bullies in front of him. "Yea well no one once to celebrate with rats like the three of you!" Beverly spoke up at the same time taking two little stomps forward. Leaving her eyes on his face. 

"Oh yeah?" Henry also stepped up, bringing his arm up to shove Patrick out the way and settle behind him. "Well what if.." Henry stepped into Beverly's personal space to where their body heat can regulate and her eyes had to look up at him due to the small height difference. Henry smirked and grabbed onto himself full aware he was in public. 

Bill softly grunted, taking his foot and placing it between the two space, aswell as his shoulder lightly brushing off Henry's shoulder.

Henry slowly pulled his attention toward Bill, before he snickered leaving the smirk on the side of his face as Bill and himself had a intense stare down in the hard cold rain. Beverly took a step back followed by the others that were now fully behind Bill. The rain showing no mercy, a big cold raindrop fell into the eye of Henry Bower blind sighting him for a moment, Henry retrieved his gaze away from Bill and vigorously rubbed his one eye.

Bill gulped realizing he hadn't collected his saliva or had taken a breath when he stared into the eyes of his bully. Beverly pulled Bill back by the shoulders shrugging him away from the group in the insist of leaving. Bill didn't notice but Richie had kicked Henry in the balls and took off with the rest of the group. Bill took a few more gulps before backing away in a rush with Beverly as Henry was grunting in pain knees on the ground while shooing away the other bullies signaling for them to go after the group. And they obeyed. Bill turned to look ahead of him and to not look back as he was catching up with his friends. 

They was all in the street running for their lives Bill and the club arrived at a bike parking station which was where they had dropped off their bikes. As soon as they saw their transportation they grabbed it and was on it in a blink of an eye. Eddie was running with his bike slipping in a few puddles before actually getting onto his bike. Richie actually fail into a puddle before he gathered himself onto his seat placed, Ben was peddling as fast as he can, zooming past the two of them. Stan and Mike were the first ones to be ahead of everyone. Bill and Beverly were riding beside each other and the two bullies tried catching up however failed slowing down their pace and heaving out of breath in the distance.

After looking back behind him a few times and seeing the bullies began to become faint Richie shouted "Hahaha WOOO!" And that sparked up a laugh between everyone who were eventually forming around each other chuckling for a good minute as they peddled in the rain.

Now their laughs started to become faint because Eddie spoke, mentioning that he had to return home before his mom kills him, they all agreed to that before saying their farewells. Not to long after, Stan spoke. "Hey, I gotta get going too." He peddled with his head down. everyone agreed. Mike was soonly to follow after he said that he didn't want to get sick. Ben also preached on that note leaving Richie, Beverly and Bill to peddle away.  

Bill wiped his nose with his wrist, trying to remove the snot that began to start running, looking forward ahead at the flooded roads blinking a gradual few blinks before he spoke. "I uh I I gotta go t-t-tooo." Bill spoke softly eyes still fixated on the watered streets. He wasn't sure if his friends had heard him as they didn't answer, he assumed it was the rain as it did sound as loud as a sporadic static tv. 

Bill looked at Beverly who was looking straight at him. He opened his mouth to speak again however was cut off by her words. "Ya here him Richie!" She shouted at first which caught his attention. Richie lifted himself from the seat to hover over his steering handles as he gradually peddled his way toward his two friends. Beverly continued but this time she wasn't shouting, instead her tone just went up a couple of octaves, to get pass the rain. "He has to go." her eyes were still on Bill. Bill looked away to look at of whats ahead of him. 

"Ah shit, were losing everyone..Guess its time to head back to masturbating and pulling out those magazines. Richie said quite clearly. 

Bill chuckled and that made Beverly chuckle. "Well see ya guys." Beverly spoke staring at Bill for a minute before turning her gaze to Richie. "Right back atcha!" Richie said before peddling faster ahead nodding toward Bill, soonly disappearing into the mist of rain. 

Bill glanced at Beverly who was looking at him. He gave a small quick smile before it disappeared as fast as it came. "W-We;; s-s-see ya then Bev." Bill said after giving her a quick glimpse once more.

She smiled at that. "See ya Bill." The red head sat up proudly, shifting her gears to the fullest before she pushed her brake in a puddle of water, causing a bunch of amounts of muddy water to splash Bill from collar to feet. Then she sped off. "S-s-Seriously!!" Bill shouted with a crack in his voice and the last thing he heard was he laugh in the mist. 

Bill shook his head but kept a smile on his face from her to all the events that had happened all in one day. 

~~**Bills House**~~   _ **Four fifty Nine PM**_

 ~~~~"Damn it Bill!" Bills mother sucked her teeth in disappointment after having the back of her hand pressed against his forehead. He was sick. His head was burning up, he was sweating his eyes watery, he would also start to cough and sneeze frequently. All of what Bills mother explained over the phone with a doctor it seemed.

Bill was resting on his bed in his room laying back and watching closely at his moms reaction. It was hard to make out rather or not the condition he was in was really major or could it just be the flu? Hopefully. 

Georgie walked in unannounced and their mother barked at him to get out. Georgie just froze at the entrance of the door way, looking at his mother once before he looked to Bill and smiled. Bill smiled back at him. "You are suppose to make my boat, like you promised." Georgie said hopefully.

"I I I know G-G Georgie, I I suh st-still will." Bill gave a firm nod to his little brother in assurance." Georgie's smile grew wider.

"Okay." Their mother drew a long dragged out breath before sitting at the foot of Bills bed. "Sooo." She took a deep breath. "They said that you may be diagnosed with influenza." She took another deep breath and Bill sat up a little to look at her eye to eye. She continued. "Annd it's bad.. Yea they... They told me it, it can be deadly."   Sharon Denbrough chocked out the last word before looking away tear eyed,using her hand to cover her mouth from whimpers. It took a moment but she finally looked back at her sons reaction, which looked more like concern for his mother than himself. She sucked her teeth again then stood up to arrive beside her son. "But you'ill be okay.. Okay?" She gave a lazy smile before using her hand to push back the strands of brown her in the way of her sons forehead, after doing so she hunched over to kiss his forehead gently then walked away with her hand over her heart. 

Georgie watched her walk out, closing the door behind her as she did he looked down at the floor puckering his lips touching his nose gently. 

Bill weakly smiled before sitting up so more to get into butterfly position. "H-hey its okay G-g-g-Georgie.." He sighed. "Im st-st s-still g-g-oing t-to make yo-you buh bb boat." Bill swallowed. 

Georgie almost leaped with chills going up his spine as excitement rushed through him and he ran to the desk when he saw Bill struggle out of his bed and over to his desk. There was a bunch of newspaper laid flat out consuming the desk and Bill had some in his hands folding it ever so carefully. 

~~Most of this scene is copied from a page in the book, some is reworded but not all. But hey this whole story is based off a book/movie so whos here to judge?~~

~~B~~ ill had finished the boat but when George reached for it, Bill held it out of reach. “N-Now get me the p-p-paraffin.” 

“What’s that? Where is it?”

“It’s on the cellar shuh-shuh-shelf as you go d-downstairs,” Bill said. “In a box that says Guh-Guh-hulf . . . Gulf. Bring that to me, and a knife, and a b-bowl. And a puh-pack of muh-muh-matches.”

George had gone obediently to get these things. He could hear rain flicking steadily against the kitchen windows. These were comfortable sounds, but the thought of the cellar was not a bit comfortable. He did not like the cellar, and he did not like going down the cellar stairs, because he always imagined there was something down there in the dark. That was silly, of course, his father said so and his mother said so and, even more important, Bill said so, but still—

He did not even like opening the door to flick on the light because he always had the idea—this was so exquisitely stupid he didn’t dare tell anyone—that while he was feeling for the light switch some horrible clawed paw would settle lightly over his wrist . . . and then jerk him down into the darkness that smelled of dirt and wet and dim rotted vegetables. Stupid! There were no things with claws, all hairy and full of killing spite.

Finally! His fingers found the switch! Ah! he snapped at the switch, nothing. No light. "Oh, cripes the power!" George snatched his arm back as if from a basket filled with snakes. He stepped back from the open cellar door, his heart hurrying in his chest. The power was out from the storm. 

He walked down the four steps to the cellar shelf, his heart a warm, beating hammer in his throat, the hair on the nape of his neck standing at attention, his eyes hot, his hands cold, sure that at any moment the cellar door would swing shut on its own, closing off the white light falling through the kitchen windows. 

George sifted through the junk on the shelf as fast as he could—old cans of Kiwi shoepolish and shoepolish rags, a broken kerosene lamp, two mostly empty bottles of Windex, an old flat can of Turtle wax. For some reason this can struck him, and he spent nearly thirty seconds looking at the turtle on the lid with a kind of hypnotic wonder. Then he tossed it back . . . and here it was at last, a square box with the word GULF on it.

George snatched it and ran up the stairs as fast as he could he reached the kitchen and swept the door shut behind him. It banged gustily. He leaned back against it with his eyes closed, sweat popped out on his arms and forehead, the box of paraffin gripped tightly in one hand. He heard his mom’s voice float to him: “Georgie, can’t you slam that door a little harder next time? Maybe you could break some of the plates in the Welsh dresser, if you really tried.”

“Sorry, Mom,” he called back, taking a deep breath in with his eyes closed, for a moment he almost thought he had fainted. Shaking his head George marched on and got a pack of matches from the drawer, a knife from the rack (holding the sharp edge studiously away from his body, as his dad had taught him), and a small bowl from the Welsh. 

He then ran up the stairs to return to Bill who was waiting for him, drinking a glass of water whilst sitting at his desk. Bill finished and began to reach out for the stuff gathered in Georgies hands, the six year old handed him the objects and Bill placed them on the surface to start his work.  

George watched him closely, but without speaking or questioning. Bill didn’t like George talking to him while he did stuff, but George had learned that if he just kept his mouth shut, Bill would usually explain what he was doing.

Bill used the knife to cut off a small piece of the paraffin cube. He put the piece in the bowl, then struck a match and put it on top of the paraffin. The two boys watched the small yellow flame as the dying wind drove rain against the window in occasional spatters.

“Got to waterproof the boat or it’ll just get wet and sink,” Bill said. When he was with George, his stutter was light—sometimes he didn’t stutter at all. In school, however, it could become so bad that talking became impossible for him. Communication would cease and Bill’s schoolmates would look somewhere else while Bill clutched the sides of his desk, his face growing almost as red as his hair, his eyes squeezed into slits as he tried to winch some word out of his stubborn throat. Sometimes—most times—the word would come. Other times it simply refused. He had been hit by a car when he was three and knocked into the side of a building; he had remained unconscious for seven hours. Mom said it was that accident which had caused the stutter. George sometimes got the feeling that his dad—and Bill himself—was not so sure.

The piece of paraffin in the bowl was almost entirely melted. The match-flame guttered lower, growing blue as it hugged the cardboard stick, and then it went out. Bill dipped waiting for him drinking a glass of water. He then reached for the stuff gathered in Georgie's hands to place them on his desk quickly beginning his work. 

his finger into the liquid, jerked it out with a faint hiss. He smiled apologetically at George. “Hot,” he said. After a few seconds he dipped his finger in again and began to smear the wax along the sides of the boat, where it quickly dried to a milky haze.

“Can I do some?” George asked.

“Okay. Just don’t get any on the blankets or Mom’ll kill you.”

George dipped his finger into the paraffin, which was now very warm but no longer hot, and began to spread it along the other side of the boat.

“Don’t put on so much, you a-hole!” Bill said. “You want to sink it on its m-maiden cruise?”

“I’m sorry.”

“That’s all right. Just g-go easy.”

George finished the other side, then held the boat in his hands. It felt a little heavier, but not much. “Too cool,” he said. “I’m gonna go out and sail it.”

“Yeah, you do that,” Bill said. He suddenly looked tired—tired and still not very well.

“I wish you could come,” George said. He really did. Bill sometimes got bossy after awhile, but he always had the coolest ideas and he hardly ever hit. “It’s your boat, really.”

“She,” Bill said. “You call boats sh-she.”

“She, then.”

“I wish I could come, too,” Bill said glumly.

“Well . . .” George shifted from one foot to the other, the boat in his hands.

“You put on your rain-stuff,” Bill said, “or you’ll wind up with the fluh-hu like me. Probably catch it anyway, from my juh-germs.”

“Thanks, Bill. It’s a neat boat.” And he did something he hadn’t done for a long time, something Bill never forgot: he leaned over and kissed his brother’s cheek.

“You’ll catch it for sure now, you a-hole,” Bill said, but he seemed cheered up all the same. He smiled at George. “Put all this stuff back, too. Or Mom’ll have a b-bird.

“Sure.” He gathered up the waterproofing equipment and crossed the room, the boat perched precariously on top of the paraffin box, which was sitting askew in the little bowl.

“Juh-Juh-Georgie?”

George turned back to look at his brother.

“Be c-careful.”

“Sure.” His brow creased a little. That was something your Mom said, not your big brother. It was as strange as him giving Bill a kiss. “Sure I will.”

He went out. Bill never saw him again.

_**-Six Thirty One PM -** _

Now here he was, chasing his boat down the left side of Witcham Street. He was running fast but the water was running faster and his boat was pulling ahead. He heard a deepening roar and saw that fifty yards farther down the hill the water in the gutter was cascading into a stormdrain that was still open. It was a long dark semicircle cut into the curbing, and as George watched, a stripped branch, its bark as dark and glistening as sealskin, shot into the stormdrain’s maw. It hung up there for a moment and then slipped down inside. That was where his boat was headed.

“Oh no!” he yelled, dismayed.

He put on speed, and for a moment he thought he would catch the boat. Then one of his feet slipped and he went sprawling, skinning one knee and crying out in pain. From his new pavement-level perspective he watched his boat swing around twice, momentarily caught in another whirlpool, and then disappear.

“NOooooo!” he yelled again, and slammed his fist down on the pavement. That hurt too, and he began to cry a little. What a stupid way to lose the boat! he got up and walked over to the stormdrain. He dropped to his knees and peered in. The water made a dank hollow sound as it fell into the darkness. It was a spooky sound. It reminded him of—

“Huh!” The sound was jerked out of him as if on a string, and he recoiled.

There were yellow eyes in there: the sort of eyes he had always imagined but never actually seen down in the basement. It’s an animal, he thought incoherently, that’s all it is, some animal, maybe a housecat that got stuck down in there—

Still, he was ready to run—would run in a second or two, when his mental switchboard had dealt with the shock those two shiny yellow eyes had given him. He felt the rough surface of the macadam under his fingers, and the thin sheet of cold water flowing around them. He saw himself getting up and backing away, and that was when a voice—a perfectly reasonable and rather pleasant voice—spoke to him from inside the stormdrain.

“Hi, Georgie,” it said.

George blinked and looked again. He could barely credit what he saw; it was like something from a made-up story, or a movie where you know the animals will talk and dance.

There was a clown in the stormdrain. The light in there was far from good, but it was good enough so that George Denbrough was sure of what he was seeing. It was a clown, like in the circus or on TV. In fact he looked like a cross between Bozo and Clarabell, who talked by honking his (or was it her?—George was never really sure of the gender) horn on Howdy Doody Saturday mornings. 

The face of the clown in the stormdrain was white, there were funny tufts of red hair on either side of his bald head, and there was a big clown-smile painted over his mouth. If George had been inhabiting a later year, he would have surely thought of Ronald McDonald before Bozo or Clarabell.

The clown held a bunch of balloons, all colors, like gorgeous ripe fruit in one hand.

In the other he held George’s newspaper boat.

“Want your boat, Georgie?” The clown smiled.

George smiled back. He couldn’t help it; it was the kind of smile you just had to answer. “I sure do,” he said.

The clown laughed. “ ‘I sure do.’ That’s good! That’s verygood! And how about a balloon?”

“Well . . . sure!” He reached forward . . . and then drew his hand reluctantly back. “I’m not supposed to take stuff from strangers. My dad said so.”

“Very wise of your dad,” the clown in the stormdrain said, smiling. How, George wondered, could I have thought his eyes were yellow? They were a bright, dancing blue, the color of his mom’s eyes, and Bill’s. “Very wise indeed. Therefore I will introduce myself. I, Georgie, am Mr. Bob Gray, also known as Pennywise the Dancing Clown. Pennywise, meet George Denbrough. George, meet Pennywise. And now we know each other. I’m not a stranger to you, and you’re not a stranger to me. Kee-rect?”

George giggled. “I guess so.” He reached forward again . . . and drew his hand back again. “How did you get down there?”

“Storm just bleeeew me away,” Pennywise the Dancing Clown said. “It blew the whole circus away. Can you smell the circus, Georgie?”

George leaned forward. Suddenly he could smell peanuts! Hot roasted peanuts! And vinegar! The white kind you put on your french fries through a hole in the cap! He could smell cotton candy and frying doughboys and the faint but thunderous odor of wild-animal shit. He could smell the cheery aroma of midway sawdust. And yet . . .

And yet under it all was the smell of flood and decomposing leaves and dark stormdrain shadows. That smell was wet and rotten. The cellar-smell.

But the other smells were stronger.

“You bet I can smell it,” he said.

“Want your boat, Georgie?” Pennywise asked. “I only repeat myself because you really do not seem that eager.” He held it up, smiling. He was wearing a baggy silk suit with great big orange buttons. A bright tie, electric-blue, flopped 

down his front, and on his hands were big white gloves, like the kind Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck always wore.

“Yes, sure,” George said, looking into the stormdrain.

“And a balloon? I’ve got red and green and yellow and blue. . . .”

“Do they float?”

“Float?” The clown’s grin widened. “Oh yes, indeed they do. They float! And there’s cotton candy. . . .”

George reached.

The clown seized his arm.

And George saw the clown’s face change.

What he saw then was terrible enough to make his worst imaginings of the thing in the cellar look like sweet dreams; what he saw destroyed his sanity in one clawing stroke.

“They float,” the thing in the drain crooned in a clotted, chuckling voice. It held George’s arm in its thick and wormy grip, it pulled George toward that terrible darkness where the water rushed and roared and bellowed as it bore its cargo of storm debris toward the sea. George craned his neck away from that final blackness and began to scream into the rain, to scream mindlessly into the white autumn sky which curved above Derry on that day in the fall of 1957. His screams were shrill and piercing, and all up and down Witcham Street people came to their windows or bolted out onto their porches.

“They float,” it growled, “they float, Georgie, and when you’re down here with me, you’ll float, too—”

George’s shoulder socked against the cement of the curb and Dave Gardener, who had stayed home from his job at The Shoeboat that day because of the flood, saw only a small boy in a yellow rainslicker, a small boy who was screaming and writhing in the gutter with muddy water surfing over his face and making his screams sound bubbly.

“Everything down here floats,” that chuckling, rotten voice whispered, and suddenly there was a ripping noise and a flaring sheet of agony, and George Denbrough knew no more.

Dave Gardener was the first to get there, and although he arrived only forty-five seconds after the first scream, George.

Denbrough was already dead. Gardener grabbed him by the back of the slicker, pulled him into the street . . . and began to scream himself as George’s body turned over in his hands. The left side of George’s slicker was now bright red. Blood flowed into the stormdrain from the tattered hole where the left arm had been. A knob of bone, horribly bright, peeked through the torn cloth.

The boy’s eyes stared up into the white sky, and as Dave staggered away toward the others already running pell-mell down the street, they began to fill up with rain.

 

* * *

 

 **ONE YEAR LATER.**  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment for my motivation just simple stuff ya know, I just love feed back. Also the second chapter is already done soo Yea I will post it next week like a show :) Now I'am on to the third one. And the fourth one is already planned so yeah you guys are in for a treat. 
> 
> I'am not really sure how a proof reader works. If thats what they call it. But if its someone who basically reads your story over to find the mistakes and fixes them for you, then I would reaaallly love one right now. Because boi them typos are the realest I know, hope someone could help me ^^ Anyway don't forget to comment please and kuddo this aswell, if you really liked it and you'd like to see some more.


	2. IT? PennyWise? Bob Gray?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone dies, Bill goes through more bullying and Pennywise POPs in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If ya'lls haven't noticed I will be posting new chapters every Wednesday like a tv series, so yeah we have something to look forward to every Wednesday besides school! Yay!!!
> 
> Also I still have yet to confirm my proof reader, surely there is allot of typos and I apologize for that. I will eventually get to them.
> 
> Originally posted September 18

 

* * *

 

 _ **Four O Five PM**_  

The day was luminously bright, radiant through out peoples glass windows and or eyes.  Some pedestrians carried umbrellas to shelter themselves from the incandescent. However Bill, Bill Denbrough just had a silver Schwinn bicycle that could not conceal the cloud-less sky. Therefore leaving the stuttering Bill to speed down the hills with squinted eyes and perspiration menacing his forehead aswell as his crown full of autumn brown hair, with Adam's ale.  

Bill really didn't want go through the 29 Neibolt Street, but he had to if he wanted to meet up with his friends at The Barrens.  Once Bill arrived at a stop sign a block away from the street he stopped pedaling and proceed with caution, allowing his bike to make its steer automatically down the flat lane.

He inhaled through his nose as his eyes were calculating every single house, bush, tree, person, bird, and or ant that was stationed there. However his mind was pushing his vision to look at the one house that catches everyone's eyes, and that was the Neibolt house. For some reason he could'int help himself from glancing at residence, ontop of that Bills bike was slowing down right in front of the adobes entrance.

It seemed as if it was to late, Bills eyes were transfixed on this house, and BIlls brain already started to fill his imagination with wonders of what could be inside. Should he go check it out? He should go see right? Bills eyes grew wider after all of a sudden there was a strong urge that seemed to tug him toward the house, as if he was being invited inside. Bills leg was about to lift from the pedal of his bike until something knocked him out of his gaze. A voice? A little boy voice? Georgie's voice? . . . . No.. Someone imitating Geogie's voice.  Bill snapped his attention away from the house and to three male teens whom stepped out a vehicle and was now walking aggressively toward him. 

Oh no, The Bowers Gang. Bills adrenaline started to pick up and his mind was screaming get out of there! His feet scrambled on the pedals trying to reclaim his footing on the platform. The gang started to pick up their pace before actually started running as they noticed Bill was trying to escape. Bill regained his footing strenuously, speeding off and not looking back, but he knew they were close and was going to get closer once they hopped into the car. And thats exactly what they did.

Henry Bower was the first to bound into the vehicle already he had his foot on the gas pedal slowly extending its speed giving the others time to hop in the car before Henry exceeding with power.  As they did the bullies continued to remotely remonstrate with imitations of Georgie's voice and sayings like. "Bill you made me die, by going out in the rain alone with a paper boat!" after Henry hollered, "Bill we let you go because of your brothers passing but not anymore! Your little brothers dead! . . And you're next!! Ahahah." He snickered and so did the others. 

Bill started to get emotional while pedaling pass many stop signs and speeding cars it was really dangerous, but Bill was really hurt, was it really his fault. He was the one that made the boat, he should've just waited till he'd gotten better. Its all his fault, as a older brother Bill should've went out there with him.  

Bills tears wasn't helping his vision in teamwork with the bright sun. He kept lifting one arm from off the steer to rub his eyes from tears and somewhat sun raise. He wasn't sure if he had lost the Bowers gang or not but he surely wasn't about to look back and find out. . . Except he did. 

Bill quickly looked back behind his shoulder with watery eyes, his feet uncontrollably pedaling impatiently. He could see a car in the distance that was similar to it, but it seemed safe to say it wasn't, meaning he lost them? Well, he could lose them for sure by whipping around a corner in a random neighborhood . Which he did, however he still did not have his eyes on what lied ahead of him.

He gave a graceful smile that lit up with the sun as his head measured around to face his front.      _Blink_

The front tire of Bill's bike was hit by a car, a car that came to a rough halt after passing the intersection where Bill was located.

The speed of the sudden stop gave away so much impact causing the bike to first push ahead and away, jolting out the street and onto the sidewalk. In result, Bill got snatched by the wind, tossing him roughly against someones dead grassed front yard, where twigs, holes and pebbles seemed to have appeared on and in Bills hair, the back of his neck, back, thighs,and hands. Allot of dry dusted dirt was splashed onto his face and hair as Bill laid hopelessly sideways.  His vision was blurry and he actually began to black out, his brain could only provide him with not much then three slow motion blinks revealing the aspects of the occurrences.

 One being his bikes spinning in full circles, way to fast for a human eye. After its third spin was complete, the fork of the bike was slammed into a wooden pole that had a stop sign attached to it next to the vehicle that crashed into him. Resulting the front tire to pop off and roll away to fall. 

The second thing he glanced at and saw was the vehicle and its similar looks to what the Bowers gang was in.

The last thing he saw was. . . . The Bowers Gang. Walking ever so slowly toward him before picking up a pace to hover over him in complete satisfaction.

Henry laughed madly,  stepping one leg over and across the sideways boy, having him pinched inbetween and under his legs before flipping Bill over onto his back.Crouching down slowly so that he may almost sit on Bill's stomach. Henry glared deeply at the closed eyes of limped Bill for a long minute as the other two bullies nodded and snickered in the background. Bowers Snatched the collar of unconscious Bill's plaid button up shirt, pulling him close to his body, glaring at him so more, watching Bills limp head flop to one side. 

"What we gonna do with him?" Asked Belch. 

Henry slowly looked behind him to look at Belch before he slowly looked back at knocked out Bill. "We'll tie him up and fuck him" Henry spat, The bullies snicked some more. "Grab the rope from the trunk!" Henry spoke sternly as he kept a close eye on Bill, looking him up and down alluringly.

The two teens came back with two clear zip ties.

"Could'int find the rope, but we got this." Patrick  nudged his head to the items in Belchs hands. 

Henry glanced behind his shoulder. "That will do." He responded with a dark vibration in his tone that gave off a scratchy sounding one notch down deep voice male.  "Tie him up." Henry shouted with his attention still attracted to the young male in front of him. Not leaving his sight as the bullies grabbed Bills wrist, tying them within the zip ties. 

After being finished Henry let go of Bills collar leaving the 'life-less' Bill body to plodded onto the ground. 

Henry stood up proudly bringing his hands up to slowly to undo the buttons on his own cut off sleeve vest, starting with the top one before working his way down then to the brown belt of his jeans with a smug on his face. Belch watched closely as Patrick didn't really want to watch at all, only because he'd rather be the one touching Henry at the moment. Patrick walked toward the car to enter it.

Stepping all the way to be seated Hocksetter heard his name. His name was sung in his ears it was like the people who he'd locked in the fridge was singing in his ear. A variety, from woman to little boy, his baby brother in fact. They all sung his name so gradually and softly leaving a echo throughout his hearing and brain. "Paaatriiic,, . . Oh Patrriiiiiik"

 Patrick slowly turned his attention to where he believed the calling was coming from it was far down the street and past the stop sign. And thats where something also caught his eyes. A figure standing in a appearance height of maybe seven feet, its back was in a slight hunch making it hard to tell and the suns raise was forming a shadow under the trees and houses that made long distances be over shadowed with brightness. . .Yet darkness. It also seemed to have sporadic like hair? That maybe formed in a particular style? This persons clothing looked rather odd in a distance, their outfit seemed puffed, or oversized?  He narrowed his eyes to deepen his gaze hopefully to get better focus on what lied ahead. However he might of over focused? Because his vision was starting to see black mist cover the streets and throughout the vehicle.

"What the." Patrick whispered, looking beneath him. Watching the black mist overcome the seats of the car plus his legs. He ran his fingers inside the mist. Why was it so seep? Patrick looked back to where he noticed the figure. But it was gone. "Guys" Patrick spoke firmly slowly turning his head to look at his friends as his eyes delayed to follow his heads motions. No one listened.

Once his eyes finally followed his head his friends was no longer in sight, instead there was a flying leech right infront of his face just staring at him. But that was enough to throw himself in the backseat of the vehicle, but maybe that was even worse? In the back seat awaited a nest of flying leeches that Patrick seemed to sit on. They all flew from under and around him swarming around him viciously biting and eating his whole body and face through his clothing in all. Patrick began to scream, closing his eyes in hope they would go away but every time he would open them back up he'd see a clown face? It was flashing right in front of him every moment when Patrick blinked, giving away a sinister smile.

"Heeelllp!" Patrick screamed desperately for help and the leeches entered his mouth, filling it all till he gagged, opening his lungs causing more leeches to fly down his throat making the teen choke breathlessly as his body flopped in a seizure motion.

Henry was over on top of Bill, shirtless and pants fully zipped down only exposing the dirty off white under wear that curved his hips and hugged his member so well. His face was right above Bills face looking deeply into the cover eyes, until, now they flickered open, after his fingers twitched underneath the grass, his nose wrinkled beneath Henrys hot breath, his gut twisted in pain, and his muscles spasm in his thighs before pain and stings started to attack his whole right leg and back. 

Oh how cute Bill was,  Henry thought to himself as he stroked the side of Bills face with the back of his hand, as his other hand was flat on the ground supporting his weight next to Bills left cheek. And he was also on his knees being hunched over Bill as if he crawled.

Bill coughed right in front of Henrys face, but it wasn't obnoxious just light and itchy, an after effect from the impact of him getting whipped to the ground.

 Bill blinked slowly with narrowed eyes noticing Henry Bowers, Henry Bowers. . Was over on top of him and caressing the side of his face. Bill looked down slowly. Shirtless and zipperless. . He slowly looked back up. Bills eyes widened to what he was looking at in front of him. A man dressed up as a clown? The Bogo clown! Holy shit, Bill gulped then gasped. He could'int breath. The clown stared down at the panicked Bill, its eyes grew wide along with its smile almost revealing gums and fangs. Drooling uncontrollably down onto the boy beneath him.    

Henry smirked looking at Bills beautiful eyes widen at the reaction that he just pawed at Bill's private area. Then he did again, and again. Bill gulped before he screamed his voice cracking and eyes watering because of the force and vibration his body reflected. 

At first Henry was confused narrowing his eyes in dismay from Bills scream. "Shut up!" Bowers screamed, sitting up a little to give himself space to flip Bill over onto his stomach so then he could roughly turn Bills head to the side pinning it to the solid ground.

Henry having his palm completely pressed onto the left side of Bills face, pressuring his left cheek muscles and skin to all move to the other side of Bills face. Causing Bill to vigorously breath out his nose and mouth. Releasing saliva due to the fact his mouth is pushed all to one side mouth being slightly open in this matter, and left eye being squished to his right side. "Ahhh." Bill groaned in between his rough heavy breaths. 

"Yes, thats music to my ears." Henry groaned back into Bills ear leaning very close, having his cock brush in between Bills ass. 

In Bills eyes the clown was now gone. And then he heard Belch.

"H-Henry!" Belch voice was shaken and  he sound like he couldn't make his words out without slightly whispering. Words being faint. 

"What!" Henry said agitated, eyes rolling to where he heard Belch, but there was no response. "Uugh.. " Henry dragged out his groan ferociously, standing up to turn around and fight Belch. However Belch was staring at now dead Patrick in the back seat of their car his head facing them with blood leaking out his mouth, nose, ears and eyes.   

"D-d-do you see that." Belch struggled to speak, he lift is hand to point at the ground. 

Henry didn't see what he was talking about at first till he looked at the ground where Belch was pointing, and now all of a sudden he seemed to be pulled into their world, where he saw black mist forming all around them. Belch backed up to where he'd be next to Henry and Henrys eyes roamed all around the car before he noticed a frowning clown head  right in front of the drivers door. Slowly it floated from out the mist, steadily revealing its whole body and suit.  

Bill was still on the floor on his stomach, the side of his face on the floor and the zip ties making it hard for him to turn around. He was curious on why Belch and Henry suddenly became quiet, but more so he was freaked out and ready to get out of there. He grunted, groaned and huffed. Trying not to give up and run.  

The clown was fully out of the ground and it was standing still giving Belch and Henry a wicked grin. Narrowing its eyes further down that its scelra was darkened and its pupils almost went through its upper lid.  Giving the two boys a death glare all while its head was in a hunch above its shoulders and its grin started to turn into a malevolent smile, raising the cheek bones on its face reveling slobber, leaking pass its lips and passing through the black mist under them all. And two front fangs that was longer then a pinky finger, at the tip of each fang dripped a substance of thick blood. It took one heavy step forward in its baggy silk suit with great big orange buttons. A bright tie, electric-blue, and ruffles surrounded its outfit in all sorts of abstract places. As far as they can tell ruffles was around its neck stopping around its chest.  It took another heavy step forward, then it took multiple steps forward making its way closer to the two teens. 

Belch gulped, Henry shook, and Bill finally turned himself over onto his back lifting his head up to see two froze teens, a dead one in the car, black mist everywhere and murderous looking clown, whom started to squiggle its arms legs and rapidly; heading over to Belch and Henry. Its eyes growing a ball of fire and mouth widening to far. Stretching all the muscles in its face, the mouth almost looking as if it came off its entire face.

Henry ran for his life, screaming dramatically as he ran down the street, feet almost tripping on air and arms flogging uncontrollably at his sides. Belch was a bit to late to run. But when he did go to try he was yanked by a stretched arm from the clown, its arm stretched out of its socket and gripped at Belch's ankle, yanking him to the ground belly first. Belch sucked in air most of what was knocked out of him from the fall as he was getting dragged in the mist and toward the fanged clown. 

Bill was nervous and was almost frightened at the clown, however he knew that he had to be brave on this one, taking in a deep breath Bill gathered enough strength to do a sit up, seating himself onto his butt. His wrist was still in zip ties, and black mist covered the grounds. Bill struggled to find something to defend himself and or Belch, on the grounds. However he did remember his shattered bike was near the stop sign. Not to far, but still he had to scoot as fast as possible.  With no time wasted Bill scooted and pulled his feet forward ahead of him not looking at the clown or Belch. 

Belch was held high above the mist, his neck in grip of the clowns white hand. Belch's lungs were closed and his vision was going away but he saw Bill behind the clown and near his bike. Belch's arm raised weakly; he pointed toward Bill in hopes the clown would look to see that a kid was getting away. Not sure if that work entirely or.. However Belch's throat was squeezed even tighter, and the clown snarled, opening its mouth a whole bunch of fangs formed all around the mouth of this thing! Thick long strands of white foaming drool leaked from in between his teeth, including the upper teeth and sideways teeth.  Growling, the clown sucked in Belchs head toward and in its mouth. 

Bill had the fork of the bike hooked around his fingers, for he did had to face the opposite way, having his back away from the bike, crouch down, feel around for the fork, hook his fingers around it, find away to pick himself back up, doing so he used the pole that carried the stop sign. Leaning his back against it and using his legs to strenuously pick himself up, grazing his teeth as he did so. After he got himself to stand up Bill tightened his grip on the bike scrap before running over to the back of the clown, while screaming so that he may show more damage, spinning himself around so that the Fork would wishfully stab him in the thighs. However it just solidly hit his thighs, Plantaris and gastrocnemius causing the Clown to lightly buckle its knees, however not falling, or letting go of Belch. 

The clown snapped its head behind him in a three sixty eyes and smile wide, staring deadly at Bill. The boy backed up after the clown intentionally dropped almost faded Belch somewhere in the Black mist. 

Its body spun around to align with itself. Bill gulped backing up one quick step at a time. The clowns smile got wide as it began to stride over to Bill with Bills pace but a bit faster due to the larger steps the clown was making. Both arms swaying side to side with every step he would make. 

Bill took no chances, turning around so that he would run, though he bumped into something cold and fluffy, causing him to bounce back onto the ground, landing on his bum.. Ground? Bill looked around quickly to notice the black mist was gone before looking back up to see what he had bumped into. The clown was standing there infront of him looking down at Bill this time with a malicious smirk all to one side.  

Bills pupils were shaking just curious on whats the next move for the clown. Finding out his answer soon the clown bend over with hands on its hips and face all but two inches away from Bills. 

"Weeell. Aren't cha afraid?!" The clown said cheerfully before ending its words with a darkening shaking vibrated tone, with a tint of hissing. That almost reminded Bill of a snake. 

Bill took a long needed gulp. His lungs caught in his throat. He had no words. He'd just shook his head slow and once.

"Hmmm.." The clown said not as cheering but still gleeful and ending its sentence with a growl. "We'd just have to change that.." Now this time the clowns voice was serious now tint of joy no jokes. Just pure in-depth, staring a Bill with no smiles and eyes deep like he saw something but could'int make it out. 

Bill finally spoke quietly and shaken, his stutter worse then ever. "W-w-wha-wat.. R-rr.. You?" Bil could'int help but stare back into the clowns eyes Bills eyes seemed to be more intimating and the clown was first to brake the gaze, sitting up straight like a possessed doll. "I, Bill, am Mr. Bob Gray, also known as Pennywise the Dancing Clown. Pennywise, meet Bill Denbrough. Bill, meet Pennywise!" The clown.. Pennywise, back at its joyful tone. One hand extended from off his hip to reach up and shake Bills hand. 

Bill stared at it for a minute. How did this Bob gray know my name? "Ummm." Bill slowly, not to make a sudden step for he didn't know what the clown would do. Slowly he turned his waist to the side reveling his wrist being tided together. 

"Ooo fun!" Pennywise aggressively whipped Bill around by the shoulder so that Bill was facing the other way. That made Bill nervously skeptical. But he bit his bottom lip not to show any distress. Bill was about to speak till he saw Belch finally stood up to run away from Bill and the Clown not looking back. Bill was about to scream for help to Belch but the clown was going back and forth at his ears whispering desperately, as if there was a good angel and a bad devil on each side of his shoulder. But they both spoke bad things.  

"You want to kill him Bill?   Oh you should sooo kill him. . . There's many ways to kill someone. He didn't help you Bill, you should definitely kill him. You know you want to. After all he did bully you and your friends. End it end it NOWW-"  

Bill turned around hurriedly after he felt the zip ties released from his wrist, and to cut off the clown., looking at him straight in the wide smiling eyes"H-how do y-you kno-know mm-my name, a-an-d bo-b-bout my ff-fr-iendss. " Bill looked down not wanting to look into its eyes any longer.

Pennywise stared at Bill insistently for many seconds before standing up to repeat what he had done earlier. And that was to reach out for Bills hand either to shake it or help him up. 

Bill looked up at the clowns face again, which it was smiling. Then he looked back at its hand, taking it cautiously. Its hands were cold like ice but he didn't retreat his hands back to tell him that. What if he found it as a insult and killed him where no witnesses were to witness.

Allowing himself to be lifted up from the ground, Pennywise then shook his hand in a formal greeting. And Bill slyly smiled. "Umm. Y-you.. D-d-didn't answer." Bill looked away while asking that question. 

"Hmm, maybe because... I. Dont. want. To." Pennywise finished shaking his hand before walking away to picked up the bike fork. As he did that Bill was about to make his run. "Don't..." Pennywise snarled as he continued to grab more bike pieces. 

Bill didn't listen the clown had his back turnt so why not. Bill darted down the street pass all stop signs and turned to corners that he didn't know existed. Bill made another turn that led back into the direction of where The Barrens would be. However the corner was where the clown was waiting for him. Walking up to Bill with that swayed stride and a death glare. "I thought I made myself clear! nOt TO ruN.. BUuuuutt YOU DID." He hissed with tones that violently went up and down.

Bill gulped, thinking about making his run again however he wasn't sure that would be wise at all, chancing his options right now is dangerous in general. "I-I I I Im s-s-so-sorrry.." The boy took little steps backwards. 

"GOOD!" Bob shouted cheerfully. "Now here you go I've got a present for you good little Billy." The clown jumped before turning around to grab Bills bike from behind him. "Good as new." Pennywise added pushing the bike over to Bill by the steering.

Bill thought the present was going to be a weapon to kill him but it was his bike. A fixed bike. "Oh th-thanks." Bill reached out for it but the clown retrieved it back. Bill jumped back little, rubbing his bottom and upper lips together in paranoia.

The clown was frowning but not for long as he pulled something else from behind his back. A balloon, a multicolored balloon in fact. "Here. . . Take it.." The clown face was aback to all seriousness with a little grin crooking on the side of his face. 

Bill was breathing little by little from out his mouth, as his eyes was looking at the balloon then back at Pennywise, then back at the clown. "I I." Bill was about to decline before the clown spoke again this time in a threatening matter. 

"Take. . IT ." The clown spat out his words very clearly. His hands extending its arms out further, the Balloon at the tips of his fingers for Bill to grab it.  Bob Gray finished with a smile. "I insist." 

Bill was crying in the inside he was so stiff trying hard not say the wrong things or make the wrong actions. Like a kid afraid to pet a big dog Bill took the balloon by in the middle of the string and Pennywise smile grew to both sides of his face. "You wanna know why its soooo colorful Billy?" 

Bill looked at the balloon filled with colors of the rainbow. "S-su-sure." Bill finally breath through his nose.

"Its because it can change colors. . . To WHATEVER you like.." It spoke distinctively, his hunch of his shoulders a smirk to the side and eyes that was intensely blazing at Bill.

"T-thanks. . Again." Bill tried to smile but his muscles were to froze for actions.

"Yeah." The clown imitated a gargling noise. "Youuu shhhould go home. . .Get that cleaned up." The clowns licked his lips, eyes looking down at Bills dripping bloody leg.

Bill looked down to where the clown was looking at and his eyes widen. "Oh shaman! This must have happened from Henry? Or a fall or both." Bill sucked in air, now that he noticed his bruise he just now felt the pain and it stung really bad. "Ow-Ouch. . T-Thanks agai." Bill looked up to see no one there but trees. Could he have been talking to himself the whole time? He looked at his bike and the balloon.  But everything was still there, it all felt so real.

Bill stared in space for a long while before shaking his head then finally taking in a real deep breath from inhaling in his nose and exhaling from out his mouth. Tying the balloon to the bike, Bill hoped on it with a limp and a grunt from the pain, however he tried to ignore it like how he hadn't notice it. Pedaling back to his house.   He would apologize to his friends later. Should he even explain to them? They would probably think he's crazy. Is he? Bill didn't want to but he will ask the bullies tomorrow. And hopefully Patrick is alive? He wasn't going down that street again to find out. 

* * *

 

**At Bills House Seven Fifty Eight**

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew I had to do allot, and I mean allot of studying for this chapter of all of these characters just so that I know what I'am talking about and not making up things ya know? 
> 
> But how did ya'll like it? Please let me know, your guys feed back is the main thing that keeps this running and your input on what you'd like to see next or maybe even leave some suggestions that need changed or something ya know. Share to me what runs through your gwuys imagination!
> 
> Lots of love.


	3. Follow Bill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pennywise feels as if now he's on a mission. . .
> 
> Bill is coming to a new acceptance..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING, grammar issues and spelling mistakes... -_- 
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter is mainly focused on the reasons why IT follows Bill, so that me and my readers can get the conclusion on why they're kinda tied. If you don't get it yet, well I'll briefly explain, in the end of the notes. AFTER you finish reading this chapter. ^^ 
> 
> I'am sorry this is a short chapter, freakin business hours clashed with my writing time. Next one should be longer? I'am not making any promises but it should, hopefully. 
> 
> Also there is STILL allot of grammar errors and typos, I fail to re-read everything AND I don't know how to get a Beta reader, ALSO its okay because I asked my sister to look on all my chapters and correct them, so yeah they'll probably check on them either by next week or earlier, not exactly sure. However I apologize for the errors. 
> 
> As always thanks for reading tell me what ya'll think so far.

* * *

_**At Bills House Eight PM** _

Bill had not to long ago rushed into his house to take a shower to wash off the blood on his legs and dirt in his hair aswell as all over his body. He just gotten out the warm shower twenty minutes ago and arrived from home about thirty minutes ago. Now Bill was in his room sitting at his desk looking out the window and into sunset sky. There was barely any clouds in the sky only some formed shapes and most were just dots, exposing the red and orange sun to its fullest. At this time, the sun was facing Bill, setting while staring into his eyes fiercely. The world spun around him for he didn't know how long. With his palm under his chin Bill only blinked twice, his mind blank. Only here and there flash backs kept occurring of what had happen earlier today with that clown and the Bowers gang. More so that thing, no no IT.. No no no that clown, no no no no, Pennywise, no no no no Bob Gray? Bill sighed the sun was now behind trees and mountains. The boy didn't know how long he had sat there but his thoughts and moment of staring into the faded sun was interrupted as Mrs Denbrough walked in with a concern look in her eyes, clearing her throat before she spoke.

"Son your friend is on the telephone. They want to speak to you." Bill kept his gaze out the window for a long while until his mother spoke again.

"Would you like for me to tell them to call you another time?" She stepped into the room, walking in with her hips swaying, Mrs, Denbrough was beside Bill to make sure that the young male noticed her at least in his peripheral vision . "Bill?!" She spoke insultingly because Bill wasn't responding and to her it seemed like ignorance, and he noticed.

"Um, s-sorry m-m-mother I I was t-thinking." Bill shook his head and his eyes shut, he could'int come up with a reason to explain his ignoring.

"Yeah thinking way to hard..Now about your friends?" Bills mother scoffed.

"II I will t-talk -ta, to em." Bill stood up to the other side, away from his mother, choosing not to look at her threaten gaze. He walked out on the balls of his feet, escaping the tension as fast as he could. Running down stairs he made his way to the dinning area where the GrayBar was placed on the wall, Leaving the telephone to be drooped over onto their wooden dinner table. "H-h-hello?" Bill spoke to whomever was at the other end of the phone. It was a females voice, a young female. . Beverly.

"H-hey! I was wondering why you didn't show up to the barrens earlier today, and I was checking up on you.. Since I haven't heard from you." Beverly's voice was soft and soothing.

"Oh y-yeah, I'am ff-f-fine. I I I umm I I had t-to-to g-g-go hoomee eh-a - and wa-wash my knee. I I f-fell." Bills voice cracked. He didn't really lie, he just didn't tell the whole story.

"Oh my! Are you okay? How did that happen?" Beverly sounded worried.

"Y-yes, I I just mm-ma-made a a sha-sh-sh-s-sharp turn. . Is all, an-and I I f-fell o o off-mmmy b-bb-bike." Bill finished with a huff.

Beverly giggled at the other end. "Oh, well I'am glad your okay, and it was a smart choice to head back home. . Umm sa-sooo what are you doing now?" Beverly asked he could tell she was twirling her fingers either through her hair or the telephone wire.

Bill looked around twice before he saw his mother walking down the stairs skeptically eyeing her son as if she saw something on him. He stared at her in confusion looking at his mom stop at the end of the doorway, leaning on wall with her arms crossed as she stared at her son. Bill chewed at the side of his cheek, his eyes narrowing at his mom. "Uh umm I Im a-ab-b-bout t-to eat -d-din-er soo mmm I I w-wa-will c-ca-call you -b-bbb-back o-okay?" Bill didn't give Beverly much time to respond but he heard a O so he knew she agreed before he hung up, placing the telephone back to the Graybar.. 

"W-whats wro-wrong, ma mom." Bills words were shaken and he pinched his two index fingers together in nervousness, biting at the bottom of his lip. As he watched his mother suck her teeth before walking into the dinning room and toward the stove fetching for oven mits that was right above the stove on some hooks. After she slid them on   she opened the oven, reaching under it so that she grip out a roaster with a giant golden brown turkey in it, placing it ontop of the stove. "Grab some plates." She said plainly.

Bill was quick to nod, pacing over to the cabinets that was filled with a variety of plates, from white with gold rims, or with blue rims, blue with flowers around them, holiday plates. Or even plates that was shiny black. Thats the one he grabbed, grabbing two and taking it over to their reclaimed timber brown sugar colored wooden table and chairs. 

He placed the two items down on the platform with four legs.  Bill sat in his seat that was in this moment across from his mother.  His mom placed the roaster on the table above a cloth to reduce the heat from the table. Then she walked away to grab two more small pots that was on the stove having sweet corn in one, and sweat peas in the other. One more time she walked to the counter and grabbed two quarter size pans one filled with corn bread, while the other had sweet potatoes.  After placing them onto the table with her oven mitts under them. There was silverware already laid out on the table with napkins folded around them. Bill grabbed his napkin and unraveled it so he can get his fork and reached for the sweet potatoes. 

"So.. You did tell me you was in a accident where you fell off your bike and had to return home right?" Bill nodded grabbing the sweep potatoes and bringing it to himself to make his plate. "So,  Where did you get that colorful balloon from?" Sharon Denbrough ( Bill's mother ) asked with a smile, knife and fork in hands. 

Bill dropped his fork unexpectedly onto the table, as he was still paused at reach for the sweet potatoes.  He then retracted himself back into his seat his eyes still on the sweet potatoes quickly trying to find a reason why theres a balloon in his room. 

His mother sighed and reached for the sweet potatoes for herself. "I know you may see me as nosy now, but after you went out the shower the police called. . . They said they that Patrick appeared to be missing.. Erhmm, the first people they went to was Henry Bowers and the rest of their friends to get more information, and Henry said the last time he heard from Patrick was when he announced that he was going to go hang with you?  Thats the first thing I find odd but..." She cleared her throat. "But so now they think him missing may have something to do with you. . ." 

"H-h-he-s l lying." Bill had his eyes still on the feast.   
  
"Then what are you not telling me!" She declared 

Bill looked up giving her a sad look he wants to tell her everything he really does, but they just been so deteriorated him her and his dad.. How can he just blurt to them that he saw a clown that killed Patrick, choke Belch. Fixed his bike and gave him a balloon that looked like it came from a piece of the rainbow.  "I umm I" 

" You know what, dont tell me."  His mother raised his hands in defeat. "The less I know the better.. It's best for me not to know." She mumbled her last sentence. 

Bill slightly frowned saddened in hurt. His fork picking at his plate, Bills sad frown shifted to a mad frown, removing himself from the table and running back upstairs with tears flying out his eyes.  Why did he just fill like the worst son in the world? Missing Patrick blamed on him, balloons floating in his room like he treated himself after his accident? Or Patrick missing.  He slammed the door shut after fully entering his dark room room.

Muffled whines, light tears and runny snot escaped Bill and landed onto his fluffed white pillow. Lying there on his belly sprawled out above his mattress for over ten minutes, perception came among Bill, he was over-shadowed by darkness, all lights off and his dark blue curtains were concealing the moon, only revealing nothing but the littlest glint. 

The stutter boy sat rolled himself over onto his back, only so he could back up against the bedframe, his eyes skimming over the darkeness as if he could actually see somethings. However it was really his imagination becoming more explicit in the abyss. 

Bill gulped when his eyes landed on the shadow floating head that lightly bounced its way over to his curtains, the dim light giving the head a better shape, an oval it appears to be. The boy somewhat slant his eyebrows still keeping his focus on the floating oval, as he continued to stare the more the oval looked as if it was floating toward him and two bright yellow eyes started to slowly appear on the shape. Then a giant red smeared smirk started to appear as well; beneath the eyes.  

Bills breaths began to become heavier as his heart started to race, though he could'int keep his eyes off the yellow eyes that got even closer. Bills mind was triggered, his breathing becoming more frantic, he thought this was the death of him, However Bill. . Accepted it, he knew if he'd die today he wont be scared, he would'int mind. Because at the end of it all, he knew he would see Georgie waiting for him on the other side. Bill's heart slowed its speed while a light smile occurred on his face, and for some reason that made the two bright yellow eyes turn its gaze narrow and its smirk disappearing, lips sealed in a troubled expression.

A repugnant bash was heard from his black wide closet followed by a rough calling whisper of Bills name. The boys reaction was instant, his reflexes jumping and his attention was snapped toward his closet, that was drowned in the dark. His chest began to heave again while he scrutinized the corner, however he didn't stare long when suddenly the side of his face was grazed where he'd been looking before, by something smooth and light, though it also left him with a spark of electricity.

Bill didn't waste any time to observe what had touched him, was the eyes and smile still there? When he looked to heed, there was no face, no smirk. The only thing there was the oval head again, but this time it was closer to him with full on nose to nose contacted. If it had a nose. Though it didn't because what Bill was looking at was his colorful balloon, that wasn't at all colorful in the dark. 

Bill collected his saliva before blindly ramming in his sheets to find his comforter.  Once he found the commencement of his fluffed coverlet. Little Denbrough shoved himself within the blankets from head to toe he was completely sheathed underneath, only leaving a tiny peak near his nose and mouth for he won't suffocate. 

Shortly in the moment of silence Bill began to doze off into dream land, while there he dreamed about all his friends. Beverly, Eddie, Stanley, Ben, Mike, and Richie. They were all running down in the Barrens in their bright white undergarments. Splashing each other in the faces and bodies all in slow motion as the sun was blazing among their skins, causing them to have tans, and or rashes.  However know of them mind or didn't pay any attention to the light sting of pain from the sun, only because the cool clear rapid water was relieving their distress. 

Water washed their ankles to thighs while they continued to splash and laugh, it seemed like forever in this dream of them just repeating this activity. Because now the sun was setting and if they looked up they would be able to spot a full moon and a few stars that hovered over and under it. 

Bill started to rub his shoulders in chill. as he tried to regulate some heat through his skin. Shivering Bill stepped out the water and onto dry land where they had left their clothes and items. 

"Ah fuck, Bill is a party shitter." Richie said before spitting in the direction towards Bill. 

"I-its ge-getting pretty l-late.. An-and I I mm pretty -co-c-cold" Bill softly spoke while turning his short inside out, before throwing it over his head to conceal his torso.

Beverly shortly joined Bill, running to land and to get dressed. She'd only put on a white t-shirt that reached her hips before she tugged  Bills wrist and started to run into the woods while giggling. 

Bill gasped, though allowing himself to be dragged into the woods, his body limp as he watched her giggle. Her smile was bright, it almost could replace the moon itself, that made Bill smile then giggle, eventually it turned into laughter. He started to ground his feet to began running at her pace, soonly he was at her side.  

How long have they been running? It was completely dark, Beverly lead him in the center of no where, they were in the center of a field with short fresh green grass that was surrounded by towering trees, with no signs of light just a glimpse from the moon. However that wasn't really helping either, his vision could only see but so little, Beverly's bright white T-shirt, bits of her red hair and her dual green eyes. 

Bill was lightly wheezing out of breath. "W-wher-" Bill was cut off by a sudden kiss from Beverly. Passionately she kissed him, her hands placed on each side of his cheeks, her body pressed up against him and her eyes closed. 

Bill eyes were wide open, staring directly at her closed ones. He breathed out his nose rashly as he was already out of breath from running whilst his arms was tensed and placed at his sides.  He could'int think, his mind was completely blank. 

Beverly pulled away and she tilted her head to the side before hurriedly giving Bill a wide smile. "You like that Bill. " Bevs voice turned demonic and rasped while her eyes slowly started to steadily fill in a bright yellow. 

Bills chest began to heave heavy as he took quick clumsy steps backwards. "Be-Bev-Bev!" He still tripped on his own feet while walking backwards into the darkened woods with tall shadowed like trees. 

 'Beverly' Stepped forward in a stiff motion, one leg infront of the other before the next. While her arms swayed stiffly to each side and her back in a hunch. "IsS that YOUr favorite thing tooo doo?!" The girls voice was dark and vibrated. Bill could'int could'int make out what was wrong with her, however, he knew for sure this wasn't Beverly. 

Bill finally turned around to run away from this Bev, however she was infront of him exposing a big cheesed smile.  Bill jumped back but was caught by the throat in mid air by Beverlys big white gloved hands, her fingers dug into his veins and Bill reached for the gloved hands that was wrapped around his neck in defense of trying to release her grip.

Beverly's face began to deform, her eyes popped out much bigger while the color was a bright yellow. Her face began to be painted a full white with black stripped lines that crossed down over her eyes. Except this was no longer her, this was no longer Beverly.  The face becoming more clear, especially of that sickening grin that spoke murderous. It was IT that creepy clown whom killed Patrick and almost killed him too?! 

Bills feet scrambled in the air in hope to feel some surface beneath him, while he was in lost for air. 

IT looked directly in Bills eyes, and Bill stared back. "Are you afraid yettt....BILL!" The clowns voice grew more sinister as his mouth began to open in a O shape, while he also loosened his grip on the boys throat giving Bill a chance to feel fear from dying and the right now. 

Bill tried was wheezing for air, taking little strokes of air through his nose before he spoke in sucked in breaths. 

"I I.. Mm, n-not aaafriad of ya-you.." 

IT shook his head rapidly in offence. Retreating his mouth back in a disgust smirk while glaring at Bill, tilting his head slowly to the side, as he did so the clown moved forward in the creak of the boys neck.

Bills body stiffened his eyes glancing down at the hairs from the clown. Bill shortly felt a hot breath that seemed to come from the clowns nose as if he was being sniffed. Hearing the clown take a whiff of his neck, he was definitely being sniffed. And that made Bill gulp dryly, what if the clown was still going to eat him? 

"Arrrrgghsss.." The clown pulled away and was looking away from Bill like he smelt something disgusting coming from the boy while shaking his head. 

IT didn't look at Bill for a moment, and Bill was ready to leap away, except it wasn't that easy since his throat was still in grip. 

"Noowww, wa-wa-w-whyyyyy aren't you afraiiddd of mee hmmm?!" IT mocked while turning his slowly to glare in the eyes of Bill.

Bill gulped again. "Your-Y-you're fff-far-ffrr-from sc-sca-scaring.  . Ya-you're non, no-nothin b-bb-but a.." Bill thought about what he was going to say next or if he should say it..

"Clown.." Bill almost whispered. 

IT growled. "Except I'am not nothing B-B-BBUT a CLOwWN." IT released Bills neck, turning away to pace back and forth,  letting the boy hit the ground pretty hard butt first. Bill didn't realize how far up he was from the surface until he had actually fallen, he cringed and rubbed his bottom.

"Oww" Bill mumbled. He knew that, he knew that this 'clown' is far from just a clown. He witnessed that when Patrick was consumed by flying leeches, where there had been fog everywhere, and how this 'clown' could supposedly either move really fast? Or teleport in different places, and not to mention it would has teeth surrounding all sorts of places throughout his mouth.  

The Clown aggressively made his turn to face Bill with one pointed middle finger pointing at Bill, as one legged was crossed over the other as if he was going to walk forward but was still. 

Bill started to rub his back before looking up at the clown ahead of him. 

"Would you like to sssseee what else I can be.. BILLY BOooyy" The Clown started to make his way over to the boy, one legged crossing the other, in stride steps. All awhile forming into something else, something with teeth, teeth that went up and down his gums, above and under, aswell as his front gums. The teeth were fangs, skinny but long sharp fangs, that perhaps could imitate a shark. . A shark, IT was turning into a shark, perhaps even the shark from Jaws.

The shark head popped out in replacement from where the clown head was suppose to be. Then fins replaced the arms, though it kept its clown suited feet and legs. The shark growled and roared before making its way towards Bill who was still sitting on the ground. 

Bill wind up scrambling backwards, he should've got up and ran when he had the chance. But now it may be too late, this is where he'd die. Bill scrunched up his face and eyes, closing them forcefully once again accepting death. There would be good things waiting for Bill on the other side, so he wasn't worried at all.  

IT hovered over the still sitting Bill, no longer using its shark figure. IT huffed in frustration. "How can I feed on fear that isn't there. . ." IT whispered to himself in suspense. 

Bill opened one eye and he was no longer there.. He was no longer in the woods with that clown. Or with his friends, with Beverly.. Instead he was in his bed, tucked in neatly with the sun beaming through the glass, warming up Bills back in the process. Bill blinked twice at is blank wall. "A dream.." Bill murmured.. But if this was a dream, would he had waken up so peacefully? Last thing he remembered was shutting his eyes, covering his vision from the clown.. Now here he is resting sideways on his bed with both hands beneath his cheeks and temple. Bill yawned before glancing at his door to see his mother had walked in with a tray full of English breakfast. Thats a first.. Bill jumped up in glee from out of his blankets he stretched his arms so far wide the sun made its spotlight toward him, as if he was the star of the world! ( No pun intended )  

"Thank you ma-mm-mother!" Bill gave his mom a big bright smile, that made his cheeks turn red in a blush, and his dimples more clear than ever. Standing up on his bed straight and tall with hands on his hips like superman, as he looked straight into the horizon.

"Oh you're welcome son!" Misses Denbrough sat the tray down at the edge of Bills bed, before hopping on the soft platform beside her son. She than picked him up from his waist and squeezed him into a tight hug. Bill continued to look forward, until his mother began to violently shake him with dark blood red eyes and a demonic voice she almost screamed. 

"BILL. BILL.BILL. BILL. BILLLLL." 

His name began to become faint while his dream began to fade in bubbles. 

* * *

 

_**EIGHT FIFTY AM** _

Bill woke up. His eyes shot open and this time the sun wasn't so bright, he wasn't tucked in, his blankets were everywhere however he was still facing his wall.  It was very gloomy outside that it could be mistaken as a really bad storm, though it wasn't. He didn't wake up to an English breakfast, but instead a mother who was hovering over him with her eyes closed in almost tears as she shook Bill vigorously with a stern look and a stern shaky broken tone. 

"Bill, Bill! God damn it Bill you're late for school for one! For two I need you to wake up your sweating like crazy on the sheets that I've JUST washed! You keep making faces and sounds, Bil-"

"Y,wha-I I was?" Bills voice was still shaken and his nerves was jumpy. His mom was right about him sweating as well, the perspiration was running like rain through his hair, down his forehead and down his back. But he didn't know he made sounds in his sleep.. 

"Uugh thank god." Bills mother sighed before standing up to make her exit shouting in the distance as she did. "I made you a pancake, hurry up, take it and leave."

"Mmmph.." Bill groaned in irritation as he rolled over to his other side facing his window. . . 

 

**. . . TBC. . . .**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pennywise almost feels an attraction to eye on Bill, only because this boy is the only one who appears not to be frightened by him. Therefore involving around the Bill in a way to try to scare him. 
> 
> Tune in to the all new Who's The Real IT next chapter every Wednesday, only on Archiveofourown.org


	4. Coming Together..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay I'am back! I think finally were getting somewhere in this fanfic, I cant wait for you guys to read what I have in store for everyone ^^

_**EIGHT FORTY TWO AM** _

Is when Bill arrived at his school, running down the halls and to his class room with a loose back pack hanging on one side of his shoulder, breathlessly Bill entered the classroom where a whole bunch of students looked at him strange and most started to laugh and giggle. The teacher just stared, and so did his friends, Stan and Eddie.  Bill turned his back to walk out, pushing his back pack further onto his shoulder after hearing his female teacher call out for Bill, than shortly he heard her call out for Eddie and Stan, whom were now walking at his sides. Eddie was slightly behind Bill's shoulder arguing either to himself or at Bill, he couldn't tell, all he heard was muffling sentences that came out as.

"Come on you guys, you-you know we reaallly shouldn't be missing out on class right now, I I mean.. My mother shes going to kill me once she finds out.  I I should head back, b-because you know education is success, not knowing your history is like not knowing YOUR history... And I wanna know my histor-" Eddie shouted.

Than there was Stan. . .

"Shut up Ed, if you don't wanna miss out right now, then don't.. However, I could've swoorrnn we all had this idea to ditch school today. . I just.. Didn't think Bill would happened to start it so abruptly and also we've made a promise that whenever one ditches we all ditch. Right? Another add on to this topic is that you told me that you had something important to tell us? Also so did Beverly, and Mike, and Ben.. Annnd myself.." He mumbled his name before shaking his head. "Soo if thats us. . Then maaybee there is something wrong with Bill?"   Stanley started to mumbled off again as if Bill still could'int hear him. "Especially if.. Bill is in questioning for Patrick's disappearance."

Bill narrowed his eyes, we had the idea to ditch school today? Before opening his mouth to say something Bill was cut off.

"Ye-yeah, thats where I was getting at, you just didn't let me finish you dick head.." Eddie exclaimed while scratching the back of his head. "Umm, I forgot to tell you, that I actually forgot to call Bill last night to tell him we were ditching school today.." Eddie trialed off.

Bill and Stan gave Eddie an incertitude look. 

"Sooo if you didn't tell Bill we were ditching school today.. Then who did?" Stan said turning his attention to Bill, along with Eddie. 

"I I ddin't ee-even know u-you guys wer-w-were dditchin.. I I I ja just ca-couldin't take the pp pre pressure today." Bill responded.

Stan and Eddie shrugged after looking at each other keenly. 

"SO how do the others know that we've skipped." Eddie responded. 

Stan smiled before giving an enthusiastic response "Richie said he's the master of escaping school. And then ending it off with, I'am on it, trust me.." Stan added quotations with his fingers when he mentioned 'The master'  after rolling his eyes.

Bill thought in his mind. . He has such an interesting and amazing group of friends, its like in a way they're all connected.. Or they just knew each other so well. Because No one wanted to arrive at school today, and no one had told them they were planning on ditching, however he just didn't feel like having it with school. And it wasn't like Bill intentionally had the idea to skip school, anxiety just kicked in from many events that happened in the last forty eight hours, for being late , his dreams, the events that had happened yesterday and the day before yesterday, Henry blaming shit on him, everyone looking at him with a bunch of questions, including teachers.  It just all didn't mix, eventually, they would exclude him from class anyway, maybe even the school to be in question.

Richie trodden through the school halls, he had a hallway pass, however, the school security kept a close eye on him which made Richie walk on egg shells. Quickly he made his turn toward the boys bathroom. Hiding behind the wall, and not entering as he watched the male security walk pass him. Richie believed he lost him. Besides the he was too far from him anyways. Inhaling through his nose, Richie ran to the school emergency alarm button. Breathing out of his mouth Richie looked around him twice before pressing hard on the big red button placed on the wall.  

First came a loud alarm sound that beep in a sequence of BEEP. . BEEP . . BEEP . . 

Richie covered his ears but was gone out the school exit as soon as he heard a male speaking on the school speakers.

"Attention, attention! Everyone leave the school now and immediately, I repeat evacuate the school premises.. Now!!"     

Next after the alarms came water sprinklers that sprayed all around inside and out the building, just in case of fire. 

Bill, Stanley, and Eddie, all three having their forearms held high above their heads,  in hopes to block some of the falling drizzles while running down the school halls, making their exit before bundles of students start to rush and nudge people out the way making their ways out. 

Richie is already on his bike, sitting on the seat as he waited for his friends, whom he see's up ahead. First, Bill, Stan, and Eddie. Then, Ben getting shoved in the crowd, and lastly Beverly, who's shoving people within the crowd. Eventually they all make it down the stairs and gather their bikes. 

Eddie didn't get on his bike yet as he was gasping for air, his hands on his knees and head to the ground.

"Th-that was to scary for me!" Eddie pointed his finger upwards to where his friends could see it. "A-and, I think Immabout to have a heart attack." He gasped. "So thanks Richie." 

"Hey are you dead?" Richie shouted. 

"No.." Eddie confirmed. 

"Aww bummer kinda wished you were. ." Richie finished sarcastically. 

"Fack you." Eddie glared at him, no longer speaking breathlessly. 

"Wa-wheres Mm-Mikey." Bill situated himself onto his bike. 

"Told him we'll meet him at that memorial park, where the statue Paul Bunyan is."

Bill and the rest of the kids nodded getting ready to pedal away on their bikes. Though before they even stepped onto the pedals. The Bowers gang of three. Henry, Victor, and Belch, they were all stomping over toward them with an angry and perhaps hurting faces after slamming the doors shut from the vehicle. 

The kids were about ready to leave without looking back. However Bill had other plans, hopping of his bike Bill shouted with a cracked voice to the gang, mainly Henry. 

"Ha-How ccould you aa-ac-ac-accuse mm-me mmf PPa-Patricks da-ddisappearance!" 

"Bill!" The loosers gang from behind him shouted.

Henry cackled for a quick second before turning his expression serious, wiping his nose with his forearm before spitting at Bills feet. "How-how-h-h-h DARE you not come to acceptance that you had planned for Patrick to be missing." Henry pushed at Bill's chest after mocking him, the push was enough to make Bill stumbled back a few feet, and enough aggression to make Bill cough. "You and your stupid loosers, huh?! Dressing up as a damn clown and everything just to scare us off.. Really how immature." Henry nudged his look at the rest of the kids before turning a glare back toward Bill, who was holding a hand on his chest.

"D-ddon't bbbring the-mmy f-friends into this!" Bill stepped forward to Henry to bump within chest to chest, although the height difference caused it not to make up to the full expectation. Arms at his sides Bill's eyes darted straight into the smiling Henry.

The rest of the kids hopped off their bikes, either so they could stand by Bill, or remove him from this situation, though before Bill's friends could even pull Bill away, stuttering Bill was punched right across the cheek, hard enough to leave a purple bruise on the right side of his face.

Bill fail sideways onto the graveled streets, luckily he had a little sense of conciseness to catch himself, pressing his palms against the heated, humid pavement, leaving him with harsh scratches throughout his hands and muscles as they spasm.  Beverly and Stan ran to crowd the confident walking Henry from doing anymore damage, while Eddie and Richie knelt at Bills sides in hopes for Bill to stand. 

Bill was in a sprawled push-up position as his palms were still pressed beneath his chest and on the surface. He tried lifting his neck up to look at his bully, but he was weak, every part of his body was still in shock resulting in his nerves being shaky as-well. Hearing was muffled, vision blurry, eyes watery, and he could'int help the few tears that dripped from each eye. Legs wobbly, head dangling every time he would try and lift it. Bill coughed on the ground close to his mouth, before grazing his teeth together widely, in hopes his jaw would feel better. However it seemed to be making it worse.

"Bill, come on, you gotta get up so that we can go get you some ice on that cheek man, Or even better take you to a hospital, because you don't want to know what could happen next after getting punched on your face-" Eddie said frantically. 

"I'am pretty sure he doesn't want to know." Richie said in a strained voice as he struggled to gather Bill up onto his feet. Anxiously he tried to lift Bill up from under his arms. 

Bill grunted before trying to speak. "Nno hospit.." Bills jaw ached. And Eddie wasn't listening. Richie should've heard him though.

Eddie went on. "Dude, manly things could happen by just getting punched in the face. Depending on how deep the knuckles were,  his bones could be fractured. If it wasn't deep enough! Then the impact of the punch could still cause damaged gums and broken teeth, or even crooked teeth, which could also lead into a serious infection or even dental trauma aka! Dental Traumatology fyi! Oh yeah, don't forget about dislocation in the jaw! Fuck! Do you wanna kn-"

Eddie was cut off by Richies loud curse word then Henry's loud chuckling as he held a hand over his stomach like it was something hysterical whatever he was laughing at.  

Beverly narrowed her eyes at Henry's reactions, with one quick blink she jolted a punch to Henrys frontal face, descriptively in the right eye. Causing Henry to bring his hands to his face and holding with defense.  Beverly than took the opportunity to jab at Henry's stomach. However it wasn't in full contacted as Victor grabbed at her wrist in a look of 'don't' and eye brows raised. Bev growled at him before she went and tried to swing her other fist at Vic, however that hand was delayed, when Victor shoved the wrist he was holding away and around her body, for she can be swung and facing the other direction. Where she first saw Stan being pushed passed her and onto the ground, he caught himself within a bridge pose, though without the legs and or knees up and butt in the air. He just had his arms behind him and palms pressed onto the ground. 

Bill had blinked out while all this happened, blinking slowly an awakening he could only see now that he was sat up against a wall, a red brick wall perhaps, and that him and his friends were in a mild dark sketchy alley with trash all over the place. Feeling something cold on the right side of his face made him jump. 

"Hey. . Hey shhhsssh, you're okay, okay. " Bev said in a hush tone as she knelt in front of Bill whilst she held a plastic bag of ice against his cheek with the bruise.  Bill tried to talk. But Beverly only shushed him some more and Bill grunted while Beverly giggled just a little. 

Richie stood in the middle of the alley, in-between a few of his friends, some were near a red brick wall house and others were across each other near a light brown brick house. Clearing his throat with one hand curled as if carrying a microphone, and having it below his mouth. "So I don't mean to be a cock blocker. . Or whatever, but I don't know, maybe we should take stuttering Bill to either A a hospital, or B his parents house, or even C back to-" Richie was suddenly yelled at by everyone, but Bill and Eddie.

"Shut up Richie!" 

"Your'e the one who said that Bill told us no hospital." Stan said sternly quickly after silencing Richie. Having his arms crossed over his chest, and the heel of his foot up against the brown bricked wall across from Bill, Bev and Ben, whom were near the red bricked house. 

"Yeah but I'am actually considering what mom lover over here." Richie nudged his head over to Eddie who frowned at him. "I don't know why you even told me to shut up, when you are the one who mentioned it." Richie turned his attention to Eddie who was near Stan also seated on his bike.

"There he is." Ben stood up and shifted to the entrance of the Ally, to see Mike rushing over to the rest of the group, though shortly he made his way to Bill and knelt in front of him. "Hey, Bill are you alright man?..And why did some old man come and tell me to meet you guys in this Alley." 

Beverly answered Mike for Bill. "It still irritates him, and his cheek is swollen. So talking must make it even more hurtful." 

Bill shook his head lightly. "Wwhha. Tsk, ow!" Bill sucked his teeth, then the unharmed side of his cheek. 

Ben walked over to be beside Mike. "I have a feeling Billy might be a little confused what happened, I mean I would be." 

Bill tried nodding again, however it was faint.

Mike stood up straight to give everyone else a look. "Well I would also like to know the same." 

"Well." Stan sighed. 

Eddie butted in. "To sum it up for ya, and Bill. .We all know we was out to ditch school and was very successful at making an exit mind you. Heading happily on our bikes. . Until, the Bowers gang showed up! AND for some goddamn reason Bill went over to them as if he doesn't stutter and-" 

"Erhmm. " Stan cued back in. "I'll take it from here buddy." Stan pushed himself from off the wall after giving Eddies shoulder a few pats in remorse. "So, Henry, Belch and Victor show up. I guess to confront Bill about Patrick missing. . . And Bill, well, he stepped up to him to get some answers on why Henry would tell a fib on the case.." Stan shoved his hands in his tan khakis after sighing and biting at the inside of his left cheek. 

"Then!" Richie tagged himself in. "Henry said we dressed as some.. Clown! So that we could scare them off. Kinda wished we did, but. . We didn't! And so Bill told him not to throw us in the mix. We try to stop Bill from talking, but in the blink of an eye. There was a fucking fist being shoved into Bills smooth skinned stuttering fluffy face! I was sooo in shocked, yet so impressed by Henery.'" 

Stan cued in again. "AFTER that.." He cleared his throat. "Beverly told Bowers to leave us alone, but he refused. Next then you know Eddie recklessly ran pass the Bowers gang, hopped in THEIR car started it up. DROVE toward us so that we could carelessly get into the transportation. The gang was angry so they took no hesitation to run to us. However Beverly hopped onto Henry's back to stall time. Which worked, though we still needed her in the car.  Belch and Vic was climbing onto the trunk so Eddie had to keep jerking the car to push them off. Bev hopped off his back after she dug her fingers into Henrys eyes being blind sighted. Beverly got into the car. And we took off, finding the nearest alley to enter so we could attend to you. Which mind you is SUPER risky because any minute now, the Bowers gang could be right behind our tail. . I mean Eddie doesn't know how to drive for shit! So I'am preeetty sure he left some car tracks for them to follow.. " Stan finished with a frown. 

"Oh and the elder man who stopped to come get you, was a man who we had to stop and ask if he could come get you and meet us at this location-" 

Eddie took her sentence. "We prayed that old man would actually go and do it, which he did, so whew." Eddie clapped his hands together and pressed them there in a praying way. 

Richie shook his head and yawned. "Felt like I was in school anyway with Stan's long ass essay.." 

Bill hissed and lifted his hand to replace Beverly's hand with the bag of ice with his own, so that he could hold the ice instead. 

It was quiet Beverly stared at him with sadness, Whilst the others just stared with concern. 

Bill felt eyes on him, making him look up an embarrassment. "Ga-guys mm okay.. Ss-so lets ta talkk about wa-whats been happening.." 

Everyones eyes drifted elsewhere still in the moment of silence. 

Bill bit the bottom of his lip before deciding to pick someone to talk.

"Wa-well wa what about you, B-B-Bev." He sat up straight to look at her while still holding the ice on his cheeks. 

Beverly gave a weak smile after standing up to her feet. "Well, to go straight into it, first I started to hear things in my sink. . .Like, like voices in the pipe or something." Beverly paused, looking away from her friends an off to the horizon where the figment of her imagine became more clear. 

~Beverly hears voices rising from the drain of the sink slowly she approaches it, hovering over the sink in curiosity, eventually the voices become clear. They are the voices of children long gone, missing perhaps, or and even dead, of what Beverly hears through out the news. When Beverly leans in closer to the sink to focus more on the attention of what may lye beyond the pipes, the children's voices change. They change into something rather demonic and dark,  Threatening Beverly, with different tones of  "We all float down here!" mantra. A red, balloon-like object rises from the sink and when Beverly blinks the balloon explodes, flinging blood all over the bathroom though specially spurting straight up to her face, causing Beverly to scream in automatic reaction before backing all the way against the tile walls, while blood continued to spurts all over the place. . 

 "Bev,Bev!" Ben was infront of Beverly with his hands placed on her shoulders as he shook her gently. 

Beverly was dazing up to the sky before she blinked down to Ben. 

"You started to mumble off after saying that blood was spurting everywhere.." Ben narrowed his eyes to deepen his gaze in the girls eyes, as if he was searching for something. 

"Oh." Was all Beverly could air out to say, before turning her attention to the ground. 

Ben could tell that this was all traumatizing for her, therefore guiding her over back to where Bill is. There he sat himself next to Bill with Beverly on the opposite side from Bill. 

Everyone eyed Beverly, she looked like she just saw a ghost and that caused everyone to move uncomfortably shivering with anxiety, anxiousness and an unsettling feeling. 

Besides Richie, Richie eyed everyone with a wtf stare. Why was everyone so uneasy? Ruthlessly Richie shrugged braking the silence with. "Sooo, who's next?!" Not because he didn't care for Beverly's reactions, or anyone else's, he's just anxious to hear another story that highly sounds unbelievable. Also he doesn't have any to tell, due to the fact nothing creepy, or scary to tell, also to the fact that nothing has happened to him. Yet..

Stan made his way to the center of their semi circle taking a deep breath before exhaling. "I'll go.." As he spoke Stans imagination also began to become vivid. 

One day when Stanley Uris was bird watching in the park where the Standpipe was. He looked at the Standpipe, where a clown in the distance had appeared to be floating, he narrowed his eyes, he could make it out very little to what was ahead. He then heard the door of the Standpipe open, and, curious as to how it could have opened on its own, he decided to venture and take a look. As he ascended the stairs into the Standpipe, he heard footsteps and then saw shadows above him. The door behind him slammed shut. A voice began to call to him, claiming that they were "the dead ones", the children that had drowned there. Reaching for his bird book, he began to chant as many names of birds has he could remember in hopes that everything would go away as Stan also has intense difficulty to accept the reality of, the chanting resulted in the door opening as he chanted more, finally allowing him to go back out into the park. However, when he turned his back, he saw the body of a dead person, beckoning for him to come to them. He repeatedly began saying "no" and denying what he had seen.

"No, no, no, no." Stan repeated began to say in and out of his imagination. 

"Stan! Stan" Eddie was shouting infront of Stan whom was standing there shaking. Till Eddie called his name again, then Stan jumped out of his thoughts. First staring at Eddie before studying the others. Shaking his head furiously, Stan stomped away to be back in his spot where he placed his feet back onto the wall with his arms retreating back to be crossed amongest his chest.

Closing his eyes Stan spoke. "Okay I think this is enough information.. I I mean this is giving us all a panic surely, I I don't want to hear anymore.." 

Everyone nodded in agreement, but Bill, he didn't want to stop hearing more, he wanted to know what happened to everyone for it made him seem less crazy of what he saw, and also knowing what happened to his friends made him discover more of what seemed to be something dangerous? Perhaps they could stop it. 

"Ya-you ssaid you ssseen a a clown?" Bill narrowed his eyes at Stan who nodded slowly. 

"I saw it too." Eddie added, "At the 29 Neibolt street, that, that freaky abandoned house." Eddie shivered vigorously.  

"That's probably where IT lives.." Mike said sternly. 

"Did you see him too Bill?" Ben also added. 

"Umm," Bill bit the side of his unharmed cheek while looking down, he wasn't exactly sure if he should tell them the full truth or not, it freaked him out that all of his friends seen or experienced events from this clown, and from the sounds of it their experiences seemed pretty harsh. How come this clown appeared so often? Is it threatening the whole town? Is it tormenting everyone else as well? His mother? Bill blinked. He thought when he met the clown that it was saving him from the bullies, but bigger question how did it appear some strange things like smoke and extra? Did this clown have something to do with Patricks disappearance. Was this just some magician under a clown costume, but how would it know where everyone lives or where they arrive? Pieces gradually started to make its way through Bills brain.

The clown was at first trying to kill Bill? However for some reason something might have stopped it from doing so. What stopped it? more pieces puzzled through. 

****

* * *

**TBC..**  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh I also wanna thank http://stephenking.wikia.com for helping me puzzle this through, tis where I go to study so yeee credit to them for most of the characters coming together encounters with IT.


End file.
